Driver circuits are electrical circuits used to control another circuit or component, such as a power transistor, a light emitting diode (LED), or numerous other types of electrical components. Driver circuits are usually used to regulate current flowing through a circuit or are used to control other factors for other components or devices connected to the driver circuit. The term “driver circuit” is often used, for example, for a specialized integrated circuit that controls power switches in switched power converters or supplies.
In some instances, driver circuits supply power switches to provide an actuation current for an actuator, such as a solenoid for example. For example, automotive systems, such as vehicle transmissions, fuel injection systems, and combustion engine valve controls generally include solenoids that are actuated to control those systems. In the case of a fuel injection system, a driver circuit actuates solenoids to initiate fuel injections based on driver input and engine operation. Based on the control signals from the driver circuit, the fuel injectors release fuel into the cylinders of the combustion engine.
In various instances, as in the case of automotive systems, the timing control of the driver circuit may be of particular interest. For example, in the case of fuel injectors supplied by power switches driven by a driver IC, the timing of the fuel injections influences the operation of the combustion engine. For this reason, the driver IC is conventionally supplied with specific timing information to properly control the fuel injections in accordance with the demands of the automotive system. Conveying the specific timing information to the driver IC in real-time may present some challenges in an automotive system. Generally, controlling the timing of a driver IC may present some challenges in various systems including a driver IC.